Rudi Frank Schneider
ルディ・フランク・シュナイダー |image= Rudi Frank Schneider (RS).jpg|RS Rudi Frank Schneider.PNG|RT |nationality=German |birthday= |height = |weight = |blood_type= |occupation= |position=Head coach |other_names= |relationships=Karl Heinz Schneider (son) Unnamed wife Marie Schneider (daughter) |first_appearance=''Captain Tsubasa'' ch.85 "The Start of a New Challenge" |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Germany |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=FC Bayern |past_level_1=National |past_team_1=Germany national team |past_level_2=U-21 |past_team_2=U-21 Germany |past_level_3=U-20 |past_team_3=Germany Youth |past_level_4=Club (Youth section) |past_team_4=Hamburger SV }} (ルディ・フランク・シュナイダー) is Karl Heinz Schneider's father and coach of several generations of the German National Team and the current coach of FC Bayern Munich. Personality Rudi and his wife were thinking of divorcing due to their diffences since Rudi's wife was tired of having the German people being against Frank's decisions in the club. This also affected Karl's performance and his younger daughter Marie. Synopsis Prior to the J Boys' Challenge Arc was the coach of Hamburg, but he was fired because of a disagreement with Schmidt, a player of the team. Because of this, Schneider was often called the "son of the bungler coach". However, this didn't discourage Schneider, because he loves soccer and always tries to be the best of the world. Later on, Rudi and Karl made amends after Rudi's wife saw the passion and true love of football of Rudi inherited by her son. Battle of World Youth The Strongest Opponent! Netherlands Youth Rudi, as the Germany Youth head coach, before the International Jr. Youth Tournament and the World Youth preliminaries, Netherlands Youth defeated Germany 3-1. World Youth Tournament Schneider's son, Karl, participates in the World Youth as Germany Youth's captain. Germany is led by Rudi himself, as the team's coach. After qualifying from the European preliminaries, Schneider and Kaltz arrives at Jakarta to observe the two teams that will become Asia's representatives. They meet Wakabayashi on the stand during the match between Japan Youth and Iraq Youth, as Wakabayashi is injured and not able to play. They informs Wakabayashi about other rivals around the world. As Japan win, Schneider says he hopes that Wakabayashi will get better for the World Youth. Germany win the first two matches in the group stage easily, however they lose to Sweden Youth by 3:5 in the last match of the stage. Also, in the match, the keeper Müller is injured in both arms because of Stefan Levin's Levin Shot. They manage to defeat Argentina Youth in the quarter-final by 3:2, but in the semi-final they lose to Brazil Youth by 0:5. Rudi at some point was hired for FC Bayern as coach. Road to 2002 Bundesliga Arc Schneider is now playing along with Levin and Shunko Sho for the Bayern Munich in the Bundesliga. After Wakabayashi returns from his injury, Schneider goes see him, asking him to join FC Bayern Munich. However, Wakabayashi refused, saying that he prefers Schneider as his all-time rival. In the big clash with Hamburger SV, Schneider does a shot early in the game as a welcome gift. Wakabayashi catches it as Schneider expected, but to the latter's, as well as Bayern's surprise, Wakabayashi does a Top Spin Pass all the way towards Bayern's goal, and Kaltz easily scores the opening goal, giving Hamburg the lead. As a result, Bayern use their "Storm of Shot", however Wakabayashi plays wonderfully, while Schneider is closely marked by Kaltz. Schneider later manages to trick Kaltz into going far away from Hamburg's goal by having the latter reminiscing about the past, then shakes free from him since Schneider is the faster runner. Schneider gets in position for a header, but he feels that Wakabayashi will be able to stop it, so he decides to trap the ball and shoot inside the penalty area instead. Kaltz attempts to clear the ball the moment Schneider lands, but Schneider blocks it with his leg. However, Schneider's shot is caught by Wakabayashi again. The first half ends 0-1 in Hamburger SV's favor. In the second half, with the tactic of the coach - Schneider's father - Bayern eventually succeeds in scoring the tying goal by using the circulating shot, Dragon's Roar. After that, Hamburg choose a defensive soccer, aiming for a tie. Schneider tells Wakabayashi and Kaltz that is a boring soccer, which makes Kaltz lose his composure and get a red card as a result. During loss time, Hamburger SV is awarded a free kick. Wakabayashi himself goes up to do the kick, but Shunko Sho clears it, and Schneider manages to reverse the score by converting Wakabayashi's Top Spin Pass into a shot, giving Bayern the victory. Later on the tournament, FC Bayern Munich was triumphant and there is a moment where both father and son hold the cup together. Golden-23 Schneider scores in five consecutive matches for FC Bayern Munich. Knowing the rumor of the disagreement between Wakabayashi and Hamburg's coach Zeaman, Schneider thinks that Wakabayashi should join Bayern as soon as possible if Zeaman doesn't allow him to play. Rising Sun It is known that FC Bayern Munich still wants Genzo to join the team. Prior to Rising Sun It is confirmed that U-21 Germany classified for the Madrid Olympics after defeating U-21 England, U-21 Italy, and U-21 Sweden, which in turn was the team reassembled as Olympic Germany for said Olympics. Madrid Olympics Tournament Both Rudi and Karl are part of Olympic Germany as coach and lead captain respectively and after playing against Rivaul and Olympic Brazil, the Germans have a clash against Olympic Japan. Category:Coaches from Germany Category:Characters introduced in J Boys' Challenge arc